


Meeting Ghosts, and Moving In

by Mary_Rae



Series: Ghost Family Vlog [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Ghosts, Ghosty Bois Inc, Graphic Description, Haunting, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mentions of Cancer, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, So does Tommy, Tubbo gets scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Rae/pseuds/Mary_Rae
Summary: Tommy sighed and looked around the door to the cottage. The cottage was old, but according to retailers it was still liveable. The outside was dark and gloomy, with a tall roof that made the tiny exterior door seem insignificant. All Tommy and Tubbo had to do was live there and vlog the whole thing. The pair got to stay there for free for 3 months. If there was no proof of ghosts, the retailers will be able to sell it. If there are ghosts, then the pair get to keep it.Tubbo was wary of the whole deal, but Tommy was determined to find a ghost.He needed the world to know that he wasn’t mad.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Ghost Family Vlog [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064657
Comments: 26
Kudos: 400





	Meeting Ghosts, and Moving In

Tommy sighed and looked around the door to the cottage. The cottage was old, but according to retailers it was still liveable. The outside was dark and gloomy, with a tall roof that made the tiny exterior door seem insignificant. All Tommy and Tubbo had to do was live there and vlog the whole thing. The pair got to stay there for free for 3 months. If there was no proof of ghosts, the retailers will be able to sell it. If there were ghosts, then the pair got to keep it. Tubbo was wary of the whole deal, the retailers have been trying to sell this place for 50 years. Not one buyer. Maybe it was a ploy to get rid of a property that they were unable to sell. But Tommy was determined to find a ghost. He needed the world to know that he wasn’t mad.

Of course, that was the problem. Intellectually, he knew there is no scientific evidence of ghosts or the paranormal. Tommy hoped this cottage was not like every other ‘haunted’ site they’d investigated. Where there was nothing more than an old house with a bloody or mysterious history. Every single ‘haunting’ they investigated could be written off like a valve that caused cold spots. Hell, there was a place where the sound of wind channelled through a broken shutter into an echoing attic. 

There was no proof, though. No solid evidence. The ghosts were impossible to photograph, and the voice recordings inevitably sounded more like computer artifice. At least according to the internet. Tommy swore that the internet haunted him more than ghosts sometimes. Tubbo was inclined to agree.

Tubbo, though he believed him. They’d been close friends since childhood, growing up next door to one another. All their lives, he’d heard his stories and had believed him. Tommy was endlessly grateful to his friend who stuck with him and agreed to make his small dream into their small business. Because Tubbo had something Tommy did not. He had the creative imagination to take Tommy’s talent and turn it into a YouTube-model program. And the ability to work any piece of machinery to his will. Tommy was tempted to investigate his friends’ damned luck with a camera. It was just too good. They had a minuscule revenue from advertisers at their website, and they occasionally took jobs investigating private houses. A few sponsorships here and there. It was not much, but it was a living. 

“Look at this! It’s excellent, we hit the bloody jackpot!” Tommy said, The manic grin on his face was equalled to his overjoyed whoop of glee. He pushed back his hair and shot a grin at his business partner and oldest friend. “This is it. This is the one!”

“You said that about the abbey,” Tubbo fired back, absolutely unenthusiastic rolling his eyes at his friend’s scoff. he concentrated on not tearing out the wheels on the luggage he was left dragging up the hill; the luggage set was their fledgling business’ least expensive yet most important asset currently. “And the castle. And the ghost ship. May I also remind you of the field in the middle of Sweden? It was not—”

“Yes, but look,” he interrupted, reluctant to recalled past failures that are now forever on the internet that still haunt him to this day. He grabbed Tubbo and angled his head to face the old cottage. The pair looked at the place, the atmosphere was dark and chill. “Even if we don’t find anything, the atmosphere alone...”

“If you’d let me do some creative editing —”

“No.” Tommy shook his head and gave a little cough as the wind blew some leaves against his face. “We do this —”

“Real or not at all, yeah.” Tubbo sighed and gave a dramatic shudder. “It is bloody creepy. I can get some incredible external footage. That chimney looks absolutely marvellous in this light.”

“Best do that quickly,” Tommy advised, nodding in the direction of distant clouds. “It’s going to storm.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“Sleepy Cottage,” Tommy said, now fully in character as a paranormal investigator. “Home of some of the most infamous ghosts on the internet. This —”

“Hold up,” Tubbo interrupted, setting down the camera rig. “The lighting’s not right.”

While Tubbo fiddled with the lights, Tommy walked into what his research told him had once been the drawing-room. The walls were gorgeously panelled in carved, milled wood. The stone fireplace was one of those massive things that Tommy once saw in a castle. Said fireplace had a loud bellowing sound coming out of it as the storm raged outside. Tommy was mildly surprised that there was no rain coming in. he chalked it up to some old age invention that was lost to the sands of time. A portrait had once hung over the fireplace. Leaving behind a square not as faded as much as the milled wood. The rug was long since gone, leaving the same discolouration but as a circle on the ground. He found a fencing sword over the mantel, and a guitar next to the bookcase. Said bookcase was full of old tomes that Tommy was convinced that Tubbo would read over and over when they moved in. 

“Are you ready?” He called, voice echoing hollowly in the empty room.

“Yeah yeah, keep your head-on.” He went out into the hallway, 

Once they were set, Tommy went through his intro monologue. When Tubbo gestured for him to keep going. As they’d rehearsed, Tommy turned to lead Tubbo deeper into the house. “ Sleepy Cottage, Home of some of the most infamous ghosts on the internet. This Cottage was built in 1790. Where a revolutionary war soldier died by bleeding out in the basement. That ghost is known as the Soot ghost because he is seen covered in soot. In the 1800s,1860s to be more precise, a man and his son moved in. the man named Phil was a successful brewery owner. who ultimately committed suicide after his youngest son died of cancer in the house. The sons’ name is not known, but all that is known is that the son wore a mask to cover his scars from fencing. And the pair still appear every so often when new people move in. Owners of the cottage have reported the TV changing channels on its own, while others have claimed to feel hands touching them in their sleep. Others have reported waking up to find their blankets tucked tightly around them, or their clothes unpacked from their suitcases.”

“Perfect,” Tubbo mouthed, grinning. he lowered the camera and cracked his neck, then nodded and lifted the camera again. He moved to get a wide shot of Tommy framed in the Drawing room entryway and then gestured for him to continue.

“ As legend has it. About 70 years ago. the ghosts prevented the marriage of the current family’s daughter Betsy to a local boy named John. The ghosts are also believed to have killed John. who was found to be a serial killer after his death. After that family, nobody has lived in this house for over 55 years.” Tommy said, leading Tubbo — and, thus, the audience — into the room. He finished up his monologue. Then Tubbo shut off the camera and looked around.

“Why not stay in this room for tonight? The fireplace looks safe enough to light a fire. Plus the beds will not be delivered for another week. This looks like the cosiest room in the place.”

“You just want to kill all the spiders in the bedroom first don’t you?”

“So what if I do?” They argued light-heartedly and laughed as they set down their sleeping bags. Once finally curled up and the fire was going, they slept.

\-----------------------------------------

Slam!

“Did you hear that?” Tommy asked bolting up fully awake.

“Probably just an animal. Maybe a rat or something.” Tubbo answered, trying to keep his voice level even though his eyes were wide.

“Yeah. You’re probably right.”

Clang. Clang. Clang.

The sound was louder, almost as if it was in the same room as them. Tommy jumped to his feet. “That was definitely not a rat. That sounds like someone is banging on the pipes upstairs! Oh my god, we’re going to get ghosts on film!” He began pacing around the room becoming more and more agitated as his breathing increased. He started digging through his pockets for his phone “Oh god, this is it.”

“Hey. Tommy.” Tubbo got up. “Tommy! Stop. It is 12:48 PM. we can do an all-nighter stream tomorrow. As I said, it was probably an animal.”

Clang. Clang. Clang. Clang. 

Tommy ran his fingers through his hair. “No. That was not an animal. Don’t you hear it? That was something else... someone else. Oh my god! Tubbo we are going to get proof!” He let the sentence fade as he grabbed his backpack.

Tubbo groaned and got up. Rubbing at his face as crinkles formed in his forehead and his eyebrows wrinkling. “Alright, alright. Let me get the spirit box. Should I get another camera as back up?”

Clang. Clang.

Tommy didn’t answer, instead of gathering all of his stuff, shoving gadgets and other items in a maddened rush into his backpack. But when he looked over at Tubbo, he seemed scared out of his mind.

Tommy put his hands over Tubbo’s shoulders. “Tubbo.” He said softly. “Stop and look at me. We are OK, breathe and relax a bit.” 

CLANG. CLANG. CLANG. CLANG. CLANG.

The noise began increasing in both volume and frequency, causing Tubbo to begin freaking out, raising his voice. CLANG. “Fuck. Oh my god, this is it.” CLANG. “This is how I die, isn’t it? I am going to die, in this stupid, freaky haunted house-”

“BOYS STOP IT”

Everything stopped.

The clanging stopped.

Tubbo stopped. 

Tommy stopped.

The voice was not Tommy’s, it was not Tubbo’s. It seemed to be a man’s voice. It sounded like a father scolding his children. Even Tommy felt sheepish. He let go of his friend and ran out of the room, and saw nobody. As he went back into the room he saw Tubbo’s face. It was pale and he was shaking. Tommy ran forward to hug him. “Hey you are OK, don’t worry. We can ghost hunt tomorrow.” Tommy grabbed a sleeping bag and threw it over both of them. He looked over at the fireplace and saw the embers glowing faintly. There was no warmth coming from the ancient stone future. So he and Tubbo held each other as they both drifted off to sleep. But as Tommy was drifting off, he could have sworn that someone wrapped their makeshift blanket around them tighter. 

\-----------------------------------

“You’re angry.”

“I’m not angry!”

“You’re tapping your thumb.“

Tommy scoffed at Tubbos’ declaration. But stopped his hands from moving any more. He was more hungry than anything. In their haste to get to the cottage, they forgot to get as much food as they planned. And with the storm still raging outside, it was more than likely that they would have to ration what they did have. Tommy looked over to Tubbo as he was setting up the 3rd camera rig up. They sadly did not get any footage from last night. So they decided to set some cameras up to record the next 48 hours in the most active places while they cleaned the place. Then they would edit down the footage for a video. They needed something more than Tommy’s monologue. Maybe a 60 minute 2 episode start of a 3-month season would bring in some views. 

Tommy sighed as he stood and grabbed a broom. Might as well do something to get his jitters out. “I’m going to the bedroom and try to get rid of the spiders.” Tubbo just gave him a thumbs up while he finished setting up the camera. Tommy left the Drawing room and walked down the hall. It was a small cottage. It just had massive ceilings. No second floor which Tommy thought odd. But this cottage was over 300 years old. The only update on the place in the last 70 years was the plumbing and electric wiring. As Tommy walked to the bedroom door, he thought he heard footsteps behind the door. He suddenly felt the need to get a camera or at least a voice recorder. The need became too great, and he left the broom by the door as he ran to get a camera. Once he came back, he turned on the recording device and placed it on the straps on his chest. He decided to be quiet and edit in a conversation with Tubbo over the B-roll of the cottage as he cleaned the house. Maybe even catch the footsteps again. As he reached for the broom, to his dismay it was gone. Footsteps were behind the door again, so Tommy carefully opened the door. And almost fainted at what he saw.

The broom was sweeping the floor by itself. And it seemed that the cobwebs were being rolled into a ball by a revolutionary war soldier with dark brown hair. He was floating from corner to corner getting every spider. There were no legs on the man, just his top half was visible to Tommy. The broom suddenly stilled as Tommy sensed that he was spotted. A lightning bolt lit up the sky and for a single second, letting light fill the room as Tommy saw the ghost. The man had black slacks on. A white button-up was rolled up on his arms above his elbows. A dark green waistcoat was buttoned around his middle. The man's eyes were illuminated by the light, making his blue eyes and blond hair glow for just a moment. The broom then clatters on the ground as the man disappears. The sound brought the soldier’s attention to Tommy. They stared at each other, brown eyes meeting blue. The soldier then shrugged and dropped the ball into the pile of dust the other man, Phil Tommy’s mind supplies, was sweeping. And then vanished. Tommy stood there for a solid minute before he tore out of the room and found Tubbo. Who seemed shaken up as well.

“Tubbo you o-”

“I got the ghost on camera “

“What?”

“The ghost, I turned on the camera and turned around and saw a ghost floating above the table in the kitchen. He dropped something and vanished. The ghost, he had a mask on his face, Tommy, it was one of the ghosts!” Tubbo grabbed his friend’s arms as he quickly told his tale. The boys looked at each other and ran to the table to see what the ghosts dropped. What was there were 2 wet russet potatoes. 

“I don't think we have to worry about food tonight,” Tommy said, trying to lighten the conversation. 

Tubbo poked at one of the potatoes.“How do we cook these?” Before Tommy could reply a book fell off the bookshelf in the drawing-room. The boys looked at each other and walked into the room. The book that fell was an old cookbook, and it was open to a recipe on baked potatoes. 

After a moment of silence Tommy declared, “Tubbo, I think we are getting this house for free.”  
\--------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> i have been wanting to write about some ghostly-found family for a while! this work will be for a series of stories. the next one i will make will be from the ghost's perspective. so please keep an eye out!
> 
> i would like to thank https://illmamnim.tumblr.com/ for their wonderful prompt!


End file.
